Wireless devices that communicate using short range communication are increasingly ubiquitous. However, the complexity of configuring wireless devices to intercommunicate may prove both technically challenging and inconvenient for users. One of the most difficult problems that users face when configuring wireless devices to communicate with each other is the “pairing” process. Users may have trouble putting wireless devices into the correct mode for pairing, and once in the correct mode wireless devices may not readily identify another wireless device for pairing. Further, for security purposes, a user may be required to enter a code, such as a randomly generated number, personal identification number (PIN), or other code, before two wireless devices may pair and begin communication, which may require not only additional steps for the user, but also that the wireless devices include a display and a user interface. As the market for wearable wireless devices and the “Internet of Things” evolve, the complexity of the pairing process may increase as more machine-to-machine connections are desired between wireless devices that are too small for a user interface or for which the user interface design takes a backseat to the wireless device's primary purpose.